


Black Widow

by fantasyworld



Category: Bleach
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Kazeshini being Kazeshini, Sparring, Spin-Off, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyworld/pseuds/fantasyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He found her annoying, but brave. She found him dangerous, but intriguing. He was the Wind Death and she was the Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kazeshini

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a kind of spin-off from "A Rose That Won't Bloom", focusing on the zanpakutou of Hisagi and my character, Kagami. This is a first meeting/precursor to a relationship that would have formed.

A scowl curled onto his lips as he observed the woman who had appeared before him. Just who did that bitch think she was? This was  _his_  territory. She had no goddamned right to be there without his consent. Yet there she was, standing tall and smug. Like she hadn't even noticed him glowering at her. But she  _did_  notice, he knew. She was staring right at him.

She was a zanpakuto, just like he was. The manifestation of her wielder's blade. It was a kodachi, he noted somewhere in the back of his mind. She carried hers in the obi of her traditional kimono. His frown deepened at that. How in the hell could she fight in that thing? It was a black kimono with maroon and blood red fabric layered beneath it. Not to mention that stupid maroon bow holding her brown hair back.

Kazeshini continued to glower at the invader of his territory, neither of them moving. She looked bored and intrigued all at once, which annoyed the hell out of Kazeshini. But he couldn't deny that she had some guts to hold his stare like she was. Those eyes of hers were weird ones all right. Pale green, like some kind of poison. And they just stared across the empty void of his territory as she stood there like she owned the damn place.

He hated that most of all. Just because that bitch's wielder was getting all buddy-buddy with Hisagi, she thought she could come into  _his_  territory like it was her own. They continued to stare at each other for another half hour, Kazeshini scowling all the while. He could tell by looking at her that she was a fighter. Had to be if her wielder was sparring with Hisagi for this long. That was the only way she could enter his territory like this. So she was probably tough, despite the kimono. And that stare proved it. She wasn't afraid of him. Not even intimidated in the least. All the other zanpakuto were at least uncomfortable around him, but she wasn't wavering at all. He had to admit, he was impressed. Just a little. It was another ten minutes before he finally spoke.

"Let's fight."

It wasn't until after their sparring session that they had traded names. She was Kurogoke. Black widow. He vaguely remembered that those things killed their mates.

"Looks like I'm fucked."


	2. Kurogoke

The territory she'd entered gave her an unfamiliar chill down her spine. But it wasn't of fear, she rationalized. No, it was excitement. This dark void she'd entered gave her a thrill she hadn't felt since that one time she'd met with Zabimaru, before Kurotsuchi had turned him into a female. This territory was different from what she'd felt before, though. Zabimaru's territory had the feel of a fighter. This one felt like a killer. Kurogoke almost frowned at the realization, wondering why Kagami was spending so much time with such a soul.

But she liked Lieutenant Hisagi's outward persona. He was serious, a born leader, as well as calm. And a bit of a pacifist, Kurogoke remembered. He wasn't one to fight for a kill unless necessary. But his zanpakuto gave a completely different vibe. Kurogoke could practically feel the murderous intent coming off the man before her in waves. It didn't help that those unnaturally blue eyes were glaring at her like she was some kind of insect.

 _Arachnid,_  she mentally corrected.

He was an intriguing specimen, she had to admit. A dark body that hid nearly all of his physical features, while still managing to show that he was extremely well-toned rather than scrawny. Wherever an unseen light hit him in this strange void, Kurogoke could see red highlights on his skin and long hair. Black cloth wrapped around his body and he held a pair of double blade scythes in his hands.

He was  _very_ intriguing; the polar opposite of his partner. Or, Kurogoke considered, he was simply the dark side that Lieutenant Hisagi kept well-hidden. What would happen if his control snapped? What if Kagami was near when that happened? Kurogoke held back another frown as she resolved to kill the man before he could ever harm her partner.

"Let's fight."

He'd been the first to speak, which had surprised her. They fought and she was surprised that he hadn't tried to kill her directly throughout the sparring session. It wasn't until afterwards that they exchanged names, though she knew his already. Kazeshini.

Kurogoke decided that she liked him. She could only hope she wasn't giving him a death sentence in doing so.


End file.
